You Are All I Have
by Kitaro Kei
Summary: It hasn't been that long after Suoh Mikoto's death, but his death had affected the members of his clan... But who was affected the most by it? This is my first fanfic :) Please review


You Are All I Have

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own K and the characters. But I got my eyes on it :p**

 **Warnings: OOCness, Character death and a really fast plot (Cause I'm lazy to think of a plot... so this is actually a random idea...)**

 **Rated: T**

 **Genres: Angst, Hurt, Comfort**

 **Pairing: None. But I think there might be a SaruMi hint.**

 **A.N.: This is a dare from a friend. She asked (read: forced) me to write a sickfic. So here I am. Sorry if this is not that good, because this is my first fanfic (that I posted in )~!**

 **Mind to R &R?**

 **DLDR~!**

Not long after Mikoto's death (Anna is not yet the Queen here), Yata and the other Homra members got weaker. Some of their powers are gone.

Fushimi just sat on his chair and was lazying around because everything seems boring to him. Ever since The Red King Died, Fushimi and Yata are not their normal selves anymore. Everytime they meet, they always ignored each other like they don't even know each other.

 _L to R futari de hitotsuzutsu mimi ni tsuketa ona-_ Click!

"Hello?" Fushimi said to the person on the other side of the phone.

" _Uh... Hey Fushimi..."_

"Kusanagi-san? What is it?"

" _Um... Nn... How to say this..."_ Kusanagi seems to be unable to say anything.

"Just say it..."

" _Well... Yata is hospitalized... Because The Red King's death effected the other members of HOMRA too... But Yata is..."_

Fushimi's eyes widen a bit. Shocked. But he still maintained his coolness 'Is that even possible?' "Yeah? So?"

" _Nothing, I just wish you can come... Since Yata trusted you the most. You know, he often tells stories about you,"_ Kusanagi chuckled, _"he said that you were the smartest kid in middle school... and stuff..."_

Fushimi feels like "right in the kokoro" that time. He can't believe Yata actually still care for him. It's not like he doesn't care about Yata anymore, he is "pretending" that he didn't care. But he actually do.

"... I will come if I have time." Pip... Fushimi ended the phone call. He sighed, 'what should I do...?'

"Fushimi!" Seri called Fushimi which made him jumped a bit, because he was in a deep thought. Fushimi turned his head to Seri.

"The King called for you." After she said that, Fushimi just stared at a space with an empty stare for a few second before he got up from his seat and went to Munakata's office.

After he knocked the door a few times and heard a "Come in" from inside, he entered the room and saw Munakata sitting down on his place while playing with his puzzle.

Fushimi just stood near the door, not moving an inch.

"Come here." Munakata finally said after a few minutes of silence. Fushimi walked closer to Munakata's table.

"I heard that Yata-kun is at the hospital right now."

Fushimi hesitated to say anything but he said it anyway, "that's right..."

Munakata gave a sad and soft smile. "You know, you can see him anytime you want."

"I don't need to. He'll be alright."

Munakata smiled again, "Ok then..."

"Then excuse me." Fushimi bowed then walked away. Before he could open the door, Munakata called him, "Fushimi-kun, are you sure you don't wanna see him? He looks like he is in quite a bad condition..." Munakata looks worried.

"...I'll think about it. Excuse me." Fushimi opened the door then walked out.

Meanwhile in the hospital...

"Yata... are you okay?" Kusanagi asked him while taking a seat beside his bed.

Yata gave a weak smile, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Yata's face is really pale. He looks so sick. The doctors can't figure out what sickness he is having right now. The doctors did their best already but... the only thing they can predict is... _Yata didn't have long._

"Misaki? Are you okay? Do you want to drink?" Anna said while trying to match the height of her body to the bed. The bed is... pretty high.

"Yeah... I'm okay... Don't worry about me, kay'?" Anna nodded.

Kusanagi and Anna just stared at each other as Yata went back to sleep. Anna gave a 'you think he'll be fine?' face while Kusanagi just nodded back.

Back at the Scepter 4 building...

Fushimi got Seri's permission to skip work today and rest. So now, he just sat on his bed thinking.

After a few minuted of thinking, he decided he will go to the hospital later. He laid down on his bed and closed his eyes—

 _L to R futari de hitotsuzutsu mimi ni tsuketa onaji seifuku nemu-_

Fushimi groaned as he tried to reached for his phone on the desk beside his bed.

"Yeah?" Fushimi answered the call.

" _Fushimi?! Can you come to the hospital? NOW!"_ Pip-

Fushimi's eyes widened in fears. It was Kusanagi. Yes, Kusanagi was panicking on the other side of the phone. And he could hear beeping sounds of a machine on the other side. 'It can't be...'

Fushimi dashed out of the room, through the hall, didn't care of his friend's calls. He keep running like a mad man. When he reached the garage, he tured on his car and drove his car with a speed of lightning to the hospital.

 _It can't be..._

"Yata! Yata! Can you hear us?!"

"Yata-san?! It's me! Open your eyes!"

"YATA!"

 _This couldn't be happening..._

Fushimi drove, drove and drove passed the cars. He didn't care about red lights anymore. There's only one thing in his mind, 'I have to go to Misaki.'

 _Misaki, hold on... I'm almost there..._

"Misaki! Don't die! You're an important member of HOMRA! So don't you die! Okay?!"

"She's right Yata! Don't close your eyes! Open up!"

 _I'm sorry guys..._

Beeeeeeeeeepppppp...

"YATAAAAA!"

 _No, please... This isn't happening..._

Fushimi just arrived at the hospital. He dashed through the hall. Passing most of the rooms in the hospital. Fushimi... _He cried._

 _Don't go... Don't leave me alone..._

He passed several nurses that tried to stop him from entering the room. When he entered the room, his eyes widened.

 _Sorry..._

 _Saru... Is that you? Hehe... I'm glad you came._

"Misaki? Misaki... MISAKI!"

 _Hey... Don't shout... I can hear you just fine..._

"Don't die... please... please Misaki! YOU'RE ALL I HAVE!"

 _I'm so sorry..._

 _I'm sorry... but I have to go..._

"No Misaki! NOO!"

 _Thank you for everything... Saruhiko..._

"MISAKIIII!"

 _I'm sorry I couldn't protect you_


End file.
